As one vehicle cabin air conditioning technology, various dehumidification and humidification technologies that utilize the water vapor adsorbing and desorbing functions of an adsorbent have been considered in order to make the inside of a vehicle cabin more comfortable. As such a technology, there has been proposed a “vehicle cabin air conditioning method” configured such that, when dry outside air from outside the cabin is introduced for window defogging and blown against a window while air is circulated inside the cabin in winter, for example, some of the airborne water that is to be discharged from the inside of the cabin to the outside of the cabin is trapped by an adsorbent such as activated carbon or a zeolite and the trapped water is returned to the inside of the cabin to thereby prevent drying inside the cabin.
In the above-described air conditioning method, the adsorbent is carried in a so-called adsorption rotor comprising an aeratable cylindrical honeycomb structure body, the adsorption rotor is rotated at a constant velocity, water is adsorbed when part of the adsorption rotor passes a predetermined adsorption region (cabin air discharge flow path), and the adsorbent is heated by air that has been heated by an electric heater and water of the adsorbent is desorbed when part of the adsorption rotor passes a predetermined desorption region (cabin air circulation flow path), whereby the air circulating inside the cabin is humidified.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2000-142096
Further, as a dehumidification and humidification technology, there has been proposed a “dehumidifying/humidifying device” where an adsorbent is carried in an annular rotating body (honeycomb structure body) that is aeratable from its inner periphery to its outer periphery and where the rotating body is disposed on the outer peripheral side of a centrifugal fan. In this dehumidifying/humidifying device, air that has been sucked in by the centrifugal fan is caused to pass directly through the rotating body, whereby water is adsorbed and air is blown as dehumidified air to the inside of the cabin, and, air that has been sucked in by the centrifugal fan is caused to pass through the rotating body as heated air via a heater disposed in a region of part of the inner peripheral side of the rotating body, whereby the water of the adsorbent is desorbed, humidified air is generated, and this is blown to the inside of the cabin.    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2002-228189